Czech Please!
by DundasScribe
Summary: In the summer of his 6th year, Harry and a new student named Nicola meet, and from the get go, things won't be the same. HarryOC. Catfight between HGOC Later!


It was a beautiful day in London. The week long rainy spell that had plagued the kingdom had finally subsided, and the summer weather was now in full swing. However, one citizen wasn't so happy at the sudden change in the weather. This tall, dark haired, green eyed, 16 year old was cursing under his breath.

"Damn." he cursed "After a week of not having to do yard work outside because of the rain… it stops."

"Boy! Get your ass down here and get ready to pull those weeds!" a voice shouted up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" he replied.

With a curse, Harry James Potter rolled out of bed and walked out of his cramped room on the top floor of number 6 Privet drive, and down to the front yard. Dressed in his "work clothes," he stood on the lawn, shielding himself from the harsh sun that beat down on him with his hand.

"Damnit..." He said again as he got to work.

Meanwhile, across the road…

"_Wow… That guy's pretty hot…"_

As she looked through the window at the boy across the street, she could easily say she was attracted to him. Something about his glasses, the way his hair was set on his head, and those eyes… She had just moved to London from the Czech Republic, and had yet to meet any people. She could hardly believe her good luck when she found out she lived across the street from a guy like that.

As she peeked outside her window farther, her eyes caught his, and she ducked back inside. _"Oh shit, did he see me?" _she thought to herself.

_"Now who in the hell was THAT?" _Harry thought to himself as he paused from pulling weeds. He had looked up for just a second, and saw a beautiful young girl staring back at him from the second floor window across the street.

"BOY! I though I told you no breaks! Get back to bloody work!"

"Yes... Uncle… Vernon…" Harry replied through clenched teeth.

He was in no mood to do work, and the fact that his lazy cousin Dudley was getting pampered in the living room as he was doing work angered him even further. He couldn't wait for this summer to be over, and to return to the one place he truly felt was home: Hogwarts. He was probably the only teenager he knew who hated summer, but with guardians/parents like his, who wouldn't?

Harry had just finished his work, and with his dirty jeans and T-shirt, he stumbled up to the washroom for a shower. Moreover, as he did so, a fluttering of snowy white wings came from his room as Hedwig delivered the morning mail.

* * *

"Nikki! Your mail just came! I gave Gujo a treat and he flew away to the attic." 

"Thanks mom! I'll be down in a minute!"

_"Drat! He went inside!"_ cursed Nicola as she checked outside the window for her mystery man with the black hair. _"I hope that's the school letter that came."_

Nicola's family, though from the Czech Republic, was a wizarding family. She had just been to Hogwarts the previous week, regarding a transfer. Nicola thought it was a nice place, but not as exciting when it was empty. She slowly descended the stairs and retrieved the letters on the kitchen table. As she opened them, the emblem which she had seen around the school marked the top of the letter.

* * *

"Dear Mr. Potter…" Harry read aloud, half dry from his shower and still shirtless. "We welcome you back for your 6th year at Hogwarts. We have enclosed a list of books that you will need to purchase in order to succeed this year. Any issues with timetables will be taken up with the staff upon arrival. Please be at platform 9 ¾ on the normal date of September the 1st. Thank you for your time. Signed, Albus Dumbledore." 

_"Well at least they gave me a week's notice… But what's this?"_ Harry thought to himself as he found a 3rd letter apart from his book list.

* * *

"Nicola, I have been informed that you are living in the vicinity of a Mr. Harry Potter. According to my sources, he lives right across the street from you. If you would be so kind as to meet up with him in order to assure your first trip to Hogwarts goes smoothly, it would be greatly appreciated. Minerva McGonagall." she finished reading for the umpteenth time. 

_"I get to meet up.. with him?"_ she thought as a grin spread across her face.

-------

A/N: Excuse the crappy length. It's 4:12 AM, and I'm tired. My friend Nicole and I are making this, partly for our own amusement, so R&R! More to come, because Nicole won't stop nagging me.

-Moses

Nicole says: "I was on a sugar high from cake with lots of icing at 4 in the morning when I thought of the name"

There's Nicole for ya…


End file.
